


You'll Be in My Heart

by Settiai



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Juvenilia, Video, Video Format: WMV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-25
Updated: 2002-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Fanvid] A look at their relationship. Friendship... or more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Be in My Heart

**Title:** You'll Be in My Heart  
**Music:** "You'll Be in My Heart" by Phil Collins  
**Duration:** 4:18  


**Links:** [7.05mb zipped .wmv](http://www.settiai.com/songvids/inmyheart.zip) (Right-Click, Save As)


End file.
